


SIREN

by DreamedSilverWings



Series: Someting burning inside you [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamedSilverWings/pseuds/DreamedSilverWings
Summary: A mystical encounter.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Someting burning inside you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694092
Kudos: 12





	SIREN

**Author's Note:**

> A lil experiment. English is not my first language, so thanks kleinegirl87 for betareading!

Ichigo grew up listening his father tales. Living in a port opened many doors to stories of fishing and marine life. Ichigo always enjoyed listening to his father, although he thought he was crazy.  
  
Especially, after he told him that his mother was a mermaid.  
  
That was just too ridiculous. His mother was extremely beautiful, of course, her beauty could be compared to be equal to such a mythological creature, but since a young age he was aware that creatures such as unicorns, witches and mermaids didn’t exist. That they were just legends of the past, when ignorance encouraged the people to create simple explications.  
  
The first time Isshin told him, he did believe him a little, just a little; especially because when he asked his mother about it and she just smiled as if he was asking something too obvious.  
  
"Of course not, silly," Masaki said as she gently pinched his nose. Despite his mother's suspicious attitude, Ichigo allowed himself to be guided by logic and stopped believing.  
  
But his father insisted on that story.  
  
"Your mother was the last one. I could only save her," he said after the funeral, while Yuzu and Karin slept, tired of intensively crying after their mother's unexpected death. "It was a genocide".  
  
And Ichigo still didn’t believe it, he preferred to think that his father was crazier than he originally thought, and lied to him when he asked why he loved so much listening his mother sing for him. Until, on one of those nights, where he was drinking with his friends, just when he left everyone so he could drink the bottle in complete loneliness, he found the unimaginable in the bay.  
  
Her large eyes watched him curiously, as if she had never seen someone like him. And besides that Ichigo knew there was nothing normal about those eyes, they were a mix between violet and cobalt, and he could almost swear there was a golden flash in them. It was like seeing all stars of the sky in them.  
  
And her hair was like the blackest of nights, long, without knots and with an unusual shine.  
  
It was like seeing a pretty doll, one that was alive.  
  
He must have been too drunk, because although her eyes were unusual, and that her beauty was totally supernatural, the fishtail was definitely out of the ordinary.  
  
The claws instead of the fingers were something new, and of course the scales, that were here and there, on her body shouldn’t be there, and the little modesty she had was something new.  
  
He blushed intensely, embarrassed to see her small, perky breasts exposed.  
  
"Son of man," her voice was somewhat deep, but there was something special and magnetic about it, "is it okay if I sing for you?"  
  
She touched his bangs, her hands were cold, but they felt good against his skin that seemed to contain a wildfire. He nodded, not quite sure why he had agreed without saying a word, according to legends her singing would be fatal. But her smile made him think otherwise.  
  
He had a lot of questions. Was his mother really a mermaid? Maybe the old man wasn't that crazy. He was a merman? That explained why he liked swimming so much and they never ate fish at home. Is because of that that he could understand her? Because that wasn't japanese, it didn't even resemble any kind of language. Was she alone? She must feel really lonely if she had to get out of the water. Was there really a genocide? If so, she was a survivor, and she probably wouldn’t like talking about it, but mostly he wondered: were they the last ones?  
But he kept silent, speechless before her beauty and the affection in her gaze, as if she had found something precious on mainland that she could never find in the depths of the ocean.  
  
And Ichigo was lost in her melodious voice, which spoke of love, of eternity and of destiny just before her lips joined his.


End file.
